


Tranquillity

by snowywintertales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywintertales/pseuds/snowywintertales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, living up to the expectations of your father can be somewhat hard. Implied D/H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquillity

**Tranquillity**

'Malfoy, Draco.'

You smirked at the cowering form of MacDougal in front of you, a fifth year Hufflepuff. Father had told you about the MacDougals, those filthy half-bloods. Several seconds later, you strode into the Great Hall confidently, halting when Professor Flitwick, who was standing just inside the door, squeaked that Professor Marchbanks was free.

Your smirk widened, when recognising the half-deaf woman that came to visit father at the Manor so very often.

'Draco Malfoy, is it?'

 _Yes_ , you answered, while Griselda Marchbanks checked the notes in front of her.

'Very well. Do you see this rat?' You nod curtly, but she didn't seem to notice. 'Make it green for me, please.'

You take your wand and murmur the incantation, watching with masked pride how the fur of the rat on the small table in front of you changed to a lush, green colour, just as you expected it to.

'Thank you. Now, make it grow.'

You waved your wand and made your rat grow to the size of a fully-grown badger. Its dark eyes are gleaming dangerously in the light that streamed through the massive windows in the Great Hall.

'Levitate this glass for me, then,' Griselda Marchbanks spoke, rather loudly, snatching the rat off the table and placing a delicate looking wine-glass in front of you.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_ , you say, swishing and flicking your wrist. The wine-glass made its way up, and hovered above the table.

If this really is all you have to do for your O.W.L., then you feel confident. You can't possibly get anything less than an 'Outstanding', as is expected of you.

'Professor Tofty is free, Potter,' you hear Professor Flitwick squeak.

'Potter is it?' said Professor Tofty. 'The famous Potter?'

You throw a scatching look their way. In that split-second, your concentration is broken, and the wine-glass you were levitating falls to the floor and smashes. Potter doesn't suppress the grin on his face.

And as you survey the broken glass, and tune out the angry voice of Professor Marchbanks, you can't help but wonder what Father would say.


End file.
